Superman's Pal
"Superman's Pal" is a short film set in The DC Movie Universe. Cast Luke Benward as Jimmy Olsen William Shatner as Perry White Shailene Woodley as Lucy Lane Brenda Song as Angela Chen Jimmy Smits as Bruno Mannheim Gerard Butler as Steve Lombard Brooklyn Decker as Cat Grant Matt Bomer as Superman Robert Picardo as Kanto Plot 2 months after The Man of Steel, Jimmy Olsen sits at his desk at the Daily Planet, performing maintenance on his camera. He then receives a surprise visit from his girlfriend, Lucy Lane, who greets him with a kiss. She then asks Jimmy why he doesn't just use his camera phone to take pictures instead of using an old-fashioned camera, but Jimmy dismisses that and tells her that with camera phones, everyone believes themselves to be a photographer, but true photography is capturing the real, human emotions, a photo that tells a story, which perfectly defines the nature of what it means to be a photographer. Lucy becomes deeply moved by his words. Jimmy then offers that they go out to lunch together, but Perry White bursts out of his office and demands to see Jimmy. He then tells Jimmy that, despite not being a reporter, he's assigning him to cover a story on Intergang, an international crime organization that's now settled in Metropolis. Jimmy though asks why he can't send a real reporter on that story, but Perry tells him that Clark and Lois are taking time off for wedding plans, Cat is covering a scoop on a senator's affair, Lombard is covering the new football stadium, and Ron is in Corto Maltese to cover a drug-smuggling ring. Jimmy then apologizes to Lucy and promises to make it up to her, but Lucy understands and wishes him luck. Jimmy then takes to the streets of Metropolis, trying to find a lead on Intergang, but they all lead to dead ends. When he stops for a hot dog at a vendor, the Metropolis National Bank suddenly becomes surrounded by police officers as Intergang members, led by Bruno Mannheim, break into the bank and have taken the bank tellers hostage. Jimmy sees his chance and manages to sneak into the bank, where he takes a few photos of the hostage crisis, but gets caught by one of Mannheim's goons and becomes a hostage. Bruno then takes Jimmy's camera and manages to remove the film before returning it to Jimmy. Bruno then gets a phone call from Intergang's benefactor, "Mr. E", who orders Bruno to get out of the bank, since he's causing a scene and manages to secure a helicopter to help them escape. Bruno promises him that he'll take care of the situation as he and his goons head to the rooftop. Jimmy though follows them, along with a fresh roll of film that he carries with him. When he arrives at the rooftop, he finds Intergang entering the helicopter. Bruno though spots him and fires his Tommy gun at Jimmy, which startles him and causes him to fall off the roof. But, before he hits the ground, he's saved by a red-blue streak, which places him on the ground before it goes after the helicopter. Bruno though tosses one of his goons out of the copter, causing the streak to save him, allowing Intergang to escape. The streak delivers the goon to the police before flying off, which everyone recognizes as Superman. Suddenly, a news van arrives to cover the robbery. The new TV reporter, Angela Chen steps out of the van and quickly interviews Jimmy about being saved by Superman. Jimmy though casually plays it off, but Angela then asks him if he and Superman are friends, but Jimmy tells her that they're not "pals" or anything. The next day, at the Daily Planet, Jimmy, Perry, Lombard, and Cat watch Angela Chen's news broadcast, including her interview with Jimmy, where she dubs him, "Superman's Pal," much to Jimmy's embarrassment. Cat though expresses disgust at Angela and says that she doesn't like her, while Lombard comments that she's "hot." Perry though dismisses them as he asks Jimmy if he found anything. Jimmy though tells him about their benefactor, "Mr. E," which Perry finds interesting as he wonders who that could be. He then praises Jimmy for his discovery and decides to assign a reporter to uncover who Mr. E is and his connection to Intergang. At Intergang's base, Bruno and his goons cheer for their victory, as Bruno turns to a portrait of his father, Moxie Mannheim, Intergang's founder and original leader, and hopes that he's proud of him. Bruno though criticizes himself and his goons for not being prepared for Superman and is even worried that the goon they captured will talk. When one of his goons tells Bruno to "chill out" since they got the loot, Bruno shoots him in the head. Bruno then tells his goons that "Mr. E" sent them a package, which are full of kryptonite laser rifles, developed by S.T.A.R. Labs, which Mr. E managed to smuggle due to his contacts at S.T.A.R. Labs. As they test the weapons, Bruno tells them that next time, they'll be ready for Superman. He then turns on the TV and watches Angela Chen's broadcast, where she calls Jimmy Olsen, "Superman's Pal," causing him to smile as he gets an idea. Later, Jimmy and Lucy head to lunch together, when suddenly, a black van pulls up beside them as Intergang goons come out and capture Jimmy and Lucy and toss them in the van. When they arrive at their hideout, Jimmy and Lucy are greeted by Bruno, who teases Jimmy by calling him "Superman's Pal." His goons restrain them and tie them to chairs as Bruno interrogates Jimmy, asking him who Superman is. Jimmy though tells him that he honestly doesn't know, so Bruno asks him where he's at, causing Jimmy to remark, "Dunno, try the Hall of Justice." Bruno though gives Jimmy one last chance to tell him where Superman is as he points his gun at Lucy. He then orders Jimmy to call out for him, which Jimmy does. Suddenly, Superman shows up and attacks the goons. As he fights the goons, he uses his heat vision to free Jimmy and Lucy. Bruno though attacks Superman with his kryptonite rifle, which severely weakens Superman. Bruno then corners Superman and starts killing him with the rifle. Jimmy though gets up and attacks Bruno, who knocks him aside, distracting him long enough for Superman to use his heat vision to destroy his rifle. A weakened Superman then tells him that it's over, but Bruno takes one of his goon's kryptonite rifle and uses it to destroy the ceiling, causing the warehouse to collapse. While Bruno and his goons escape, Superman covers Jimmy and Lucy, protecting them from the collapsing building. Later, while the police cover the crime scene and take Lucy and Jimmy's statements, Superman goes over to Jimmy to see if he's ok. Jimmy tells him that he is as Superman tells him that he knows he got into this mess for being declared his "pal," which Jimmy apologizes for. Superman though tells Jimmy that he does care for him and asks him if he'd like to become his official "pal," which Jimmy accepts. Superman then gives him a watch with his symbol on it, which Superman tells him is a signal watch, which transmits an emergency beacon signal that only his super-hearing can detect. He then tells Jimmy that if he's ever in danger, just use the watch and he'll be there to help him anytime. Jimmy thanks Superman for the gift as he flies off, winking at Jimmy. Perry arrives to make sure Jimmy and Lucy are alright, but Jimmy assures him that they're "just fine, Chief," causing Perry to proclaim, "Great Caesar's Ghost!" in relief. Angela Chen then arrives on the scene, where she interviews Jimmy and Lucy, asking them about how they felt while captured by Intergang and if Superman's presence confirms that Jimmy is indeed Superman's Pal. As he tucks his signal watch in his pocket, Jimmy tells Angela that he and Superman are "great friends." Later, at one of their safehouses, Bruno and Intergang regroup, with Bruno angrily lashing out about the rifles being unable to stop Superman. Bruno then swears revenge on Superman and vows to hang his "S" symbol on his wall as a trophy. Suddenly, a large "BOOM!" echoes through the air as a portal appears and a man in a Renaissance uniform emerges. Bruno and his men instantly draw their guns on him as Bruno demands to know who he is. Kanto though tells Bruno that his weapons won't work on him and that he comes in peace. Kanto then introduces himself and tells them that he's come from the planet, Apokolips, on his master's orders to find worthy men to help him prepare for their upcoming invasion. Kanto then shows them some Apokoliptian weapons and shows them how to work them. He then hands them the weapons and tells them that with these weapons, they can help them gain an advantage over Superman. Kanto then tells them that when the time comes, his master will expect them to repay their debt. Kanto then leaves through a Boom Tube portal. Bruno then stares down at his new Apokoliptian weapon and smiles.